


thinking my future is you

by beautifullytragic



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, everything in between, short lil drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullytragic/pseuds/beautifullytragic
Summary: Collection of short little scenes featuring Donna and Harvey, together or apart.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing angst and this fell out instead.  
> I’m really super rusty at these so be gentle with me!  
> As always, feedback is appreciated.
> 
> SET: Season 9

She could still feel his eyes on her.

"You're _supposed_ to be working", her voices hums from behind her curtain of hair.

"Oh, I am", he smirks back, not looking away from her. She looks over her left shoulder at him, her hand half-turning the page of the magazine she was flicking through.

Rolling her eyes, she laughs at him. "I only said I'd let you read over your casefile in here because you said it wouldn't interfere with my me-time", she said, nudging his leg with her toe.

He laughs, leaning his head back against the headboard.

He hadn't meant to crash her private reading time initially, but sitting at his desk all alone in his living room, when he knew she was in here, lying on his bead reading seemed like a magnetic force to him, and before he knew it, he was piling all his papers down beside him on the opposite side of the bed, with a strict promise that he would be quiet.

Huffing slightly, he catches her eye and reaches to his nightstand, opening up the case containing the glasses he usually only uses in the evening when it's too dim to see properly with just his bedside lamp.

Her mouth hangs slightly open as he puts them on, holding the paper he had been half-scanning up again and pretended to consider it carefully. _He wouldn't._

"That's not fair", she whispered, pulling herself off of her stomach to kneel facing him. "You can't use the glasses to get back at me! You know what they do to me..."

He glances at her over the top of the page and she swallows, her eyes locking with his.

"I'm not getting back at you", he says loftily, raising one eyebrow. "I need them to read"

"Not at one thirty on a Saturday afternoon you don't", she breathes, leaning forward on her hands so their faces are level.

"Donna, please", his eyes flicking from hers back to his paper, "I really do need to get this done, you're completely _interfering with my me-time"_

Scooting forward she takes the paper from his hands, and moves them with the rest in his lap behind her, smiling softly when he doesn't even try to protest.

Swinging her leg over him, she straddles his lap, her arms looping around his neck. Grinning, he rests the palms of his hands on her thighs, thumbs rubbing softly at the fabric of her leggings.

"Me-time is so overrated, now I think about it", she hums, closing the gap between them, pressing her lips against his. She feels him smirk into the kiss, before pulling back and she falls slightly forward at the loss, her lips pursed, her brow furrowed slightly.

He looks back at her amused, his eyes scanning her face from top to bottom as his fingers coming up to squeeze her waist gently. "I thought so."

It was amazing really, how they both felt it. After all this time, of years of being apart and being alone, they had a lifetime's worth of me-time, and now it was time for together-time.


	2. chapter 2 (season 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna one-shot from season 5 after she goes to work for Louis

It was startling, she thought – how some nights as she was lying in her bed with all of her thoughts hurtling through her head to only the sound of the ticking of the clock on her bedside, how much yearning she felt. She felt as though her soul was reaching out for something in the dark, as though part of her was missing and the part that was left was screaming out for its missing half. It made her feel stupid and incredibly desperate at the same time, when all she'd give was to have someone to hold her hand in the moonlight or to fold around her and hold her until she could finally give in to sleep. But it would be futile and never work, because even on the occasions she took up an offer of someone actually being there in her bed to do those things, she still could feel the same loneliness within her. Always shouting out with every neuron in her body for something that wasn't going to ever be hers to possess or really even ever hers to let herself think fully about.

She had thought that going to work for Louis would solve something. That the feeling in her gut that had been pulling her towards feeling that she wanted something greater than what she had was finally going to be soothed by taking Harvey out of the equation. She had thought that distance between them would be beneficial and that giving them both some breathing room would be just what was needed for her head to stop spinning. And yet, there was less breathing room than she'd liked and she felt worse than before. She tried so very hard to not look up as he passed from the elevators, and she went the long way to the kitchens when she needed another tea but over a decade of always knowing where he was in a room without even looking up became to be more of a hindrance than a help. She could sense him at all times, sometimes even the ding of the elevator from down the hall and she could just tell that he was about to arrive.

And so, she tried to keep her head down, and be civil and not listen to the voice in her head that was screaming at her that none of this was worth it when the chasm in her very being that had been inching bigger and bigger with every unresolved issue between the two of them had been completely cracked open to a gaping hole that she wasn't ever sure that she was going to be able to fix. So she had her lonely nights, and another glass of wine and the relentless ticking of the clock and told herself that this was her punishment of trying to force something that she knew deep down, neither of them were ready for and she could admit to herself in the dark, compared to how terrified she had thought she would be if he had wanted the same things as she did, it was so much worse knowing that he didn't.


End file.
